A Midnight Dream for Kimiko
by stephyyyyy
Summary: One-Shot. Kimiko has a dream about Chase... Will it come true?


**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters or affiliates...**

Kimiko slowly drifted to sleep after she saw her cellphone read 11:50. "I better let Keiko know I'm going to bed and I'll text her tomorrow." Kimiko thought as she texted and sent the message. Soon she saw darkness and then an image slowly began forming from behind her eyelids. The image was blurry at first and then she saw a face slowly come to life. A face she never in a million years would have thought she would dream of Chase…

Chase had gone to a grassy area to visit the young fire dragon. Kimiko had sensed a presence when she heard some footsteps step in front of her. She looked up, it was Chase. She didn't move from her spot, somewhat surprised from her boldness, she stayed meditating not being intimidated by his stature. "What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked not moving from her position. Her eyes met his and Kimiko noticed that for the first time ever, Chase looked nervous. She had seen him swallow, which she probably guessed was a lump in his throat. He knelt down and soon Chase asked, "Kimiko, would you like to go on a date with me?" Kimiko was shocked. She wondered if she had heard Chase correctly and asked just as nervously, "are you asking me to go on a date?" Chase nodded softly hoping she would say yes. Kimiko thought about it for a millisecond and agreed but on two conditions. "You have to do something that can impress me before we go out and not pull anything evil off," Kimiko told Chase. "Can't we do some sort of compromise instead? Can I do something to impress you after we go out if I promise to not pull anything evil off?" She thought about it for a while and agreed.

Later in the day, Kimiko got ready for her date with Chase, She did her hair in curls, pulled on a turquoise kimono with embroidered golden cherry blossoms at the bottom, applied make up that really brought out the smoothness of her alabaster skin more and brought more depth to the color of her eyes. She was stunning. Chase went to the temple to pick her up at 9:00 p.m. sharp. When she came out, his jaw dropped. Never would he have thought to have seen the young fire dragon ever look so stunning! Chase was at a loss for words. "Wow… Uh… Wow!" Was all Chase could say. Kimiko smiled, "Thanks, you look great in a tuxedo. So shall we start going or uh… you're going to continue standing there noticing all my features?" He quickly snapped out the hex she had put him under. Yes,Chase was hexed underneath her beauty. He extended his arm for her and she happily took it. And with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

Chase transported Kimiko to an isolated, remote area with a pagoda and a beautiful view of the ocean. The moon was high above and was happily descending shiny silvery rays over Kimiko, which only made her look more gorgeous and the gentle ocean breeze was lightly picking her hair up. Chase stood motionless. He felt like he was shot with an arrow, never in his life had he seen a more stunning view. But he quickly shook it off, knowing that he had a limited amount of time with the fire dragon, but he hoped that if the date went well, that she would agree to go on another. "Welcome to my pagoda, Kimiko." Kimiko was stunned. Now it was her turn to stand motionless.

Chase led her through the pagodas' grand doors and into a marble room then walked her to the dining room. It was lighted with candles all around. He escorted her to a table and pulled the chair out. Kimiko sat down impressed by his gentlemanly composure. Never would she have thought that Chase could be gentlemanly, she always thought he would be the kind to fight. Almost like reading her thoughts, Chase said, "I'm a man of honor as well as the prince of darkness. I intend to follow tradition tonight, and keep my word to you." Kimiko slightly blushed at his words. "So if you are done admiring my dining room, I would be happy to bring you your meal." "You cook?" Kimiko was surprised. "I wouldn't have guessed that, since I know you drink your Lao Mang Long soup." Kimiko said. Chase smirked at her comment and said, "Wait right here, I'll be back with your meal and drink." Kimiko sat there astounded. She was already impressed and it had not even been the end of the date.

"Wow, Chase!" Kimiko exclaimed as he brought out her plate. It was exquisitely prepared and decorated. She had never seen anything like it before. Of course her papa took her out to expensive places from time to time to eat but never had she seen food prepared like Chase had done so. He took time in the preparation and decoration. He then proceeded to put it together intricately, never had she seen sushi done like he made it for her. He handed her some porcelain chopsticks and she proceeded to eat her dinner. She felt like she was in falling into a bed of feathers as she took the first bite. "Oh my gosh!" Kimiko said out loud. Never had she eaten anything so delicious. The flavors danced on her tongue lingering for while. "This is beyond delicious!" "I'm glad the dinner appeals to your delicate tastes. I was hoping you would enjoy the dinner." Chase said. They continued eating their dinner, while making small talk. The dinner ended and soon Chase was walking her to another room that resembled a ballroom. He turned off some of the fires in the room and it added a more romantic ambience to the room. He bowed to her, extending an arm for her as music slowly began filling the room, "May I please have this dance?" She nodded and bowed in return. He placed a hand around her waist and brought her hand up to begin a waltz. Kimiko no longer needed him to impress her. All of this had already done so. She had never been treated like a queen before in her life, and here her Heylin prince was treating her like a king was supposed to treat his queen.

"I can't believe you planned all of this Chase, this goes way beyond what I had expected," Kimiko said. "Why wouldn't I plan something so elaborate, and this is only the first date. Chase said before adding, "a guy has to be gentlemanly of course and prepare his lovely companion a proper meal worthy of an empress. Provide protection if the need ever arose, and hold her properly never letting her go..." As his words echoed in her mind while continuing the dream, he had snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, gently resting his head on her shoulder now rubbing his hands along the lengths of her arms, gently whispering in her ear and down her neck which made Kimiko shiver in delight, "keeping her warm when it's cold, offering her a dance and gently placing a kiss on her lips..." He twirled Kimiko around, dipped her and placed a gentle passionate kiss on her lips. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine, but then they stopped dancing and he took her outside. Chase proceeded to teach her something new, something that would completely impress her. The ray of sunshine. "Are you ready to see how I intend to completely impress you?" Kimiko was about to shake her head and say, "no," but she was interested in what he had in store, so she nodded and said, "yes." He sat down and meditated for a while before he became a big fire ball. The fire ball soon began spiralling up to the sky and then burst into a private firework show just for Kimiko. She then heard his voice, behind her and wondered how the show still proceeded and he was standing right behind her. He explained that it took years of practice to master, and when he did, he was glad she was the first one to show it off too. And with that, she gave him a deep passionate kiss then she awoke from her romantic dream. Kimiko gasped, "wow…"

Later in the day...

Kimiko was meditating on a grassy area outside of the temple before she began training with the other Xiaolin dragons, when she heard some footsteps step in front of her. She looked up, it was Chase. She didn't move from her spot, somewhat surprised by her boldness, she stayed meditating not being intimidated by his stature. He knelt down and swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat. Kimiko noticed he was nervous, and was stuttering. "Weird," Kimiko thought. Soon Chase asked, "Kimiko, would you like to go on a date with me..."


End file.
